The present invention regards a cabinet structure to be employed for housing electric and/or electronic equipments, for example, phone exchanges, multiplex equipments for transmitting either phone or data signals, or the like.
Generally, these cabinet structures are comprised of a front cabinet, housing power supplies and signal generating machines and a room behind the cabinet for housing, fastened between a top beam and a bottom beam, a plurality of vertical frames, bearing the equipments, being the room defined between the front cabinet, a rear column, a top structure for bearing connecting cables and possible closing walls and doors for the entrance thereinto.
A problem faced in providing these kinds of cabinet structures to manufacturers of electric and electronic equipments is the variability of some size which at present compels the supplier to hold a large inventory of components to satisfy the requirements of the customers, substantially consisting said components of front cabinets which can range, for example, from 2,600 to 2,200 mm, according to the installation of either traditional or compact equipments, and can be of either standard simple width (300 mm) or double width (600 mm), according to the fact that the cabinet structure is to be installed against a wall or in a middle of a room, being so expected either simple or double columns, respectively, of equipments to be installed in the space behind the front cabinet.